Tis the season
by K. McKenzie
Summary: Drabbles and or ficlets written for the Fic For All at Twisting the Hellmouth. So far we have BuffyRemus and CordeliaAres.
1. His Eyes BuffyRemus

_Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Harry Potter._

_Authors Note: For the Fic For All at Twisting the Hellmouth. Was meant to be a drabble, but I guess it's more of a teeny tiny ficlet._

_I haven't had time to write a great long while, so I hope it doesn't suck to badly. Set after Chosen and anywhere after book 5 of Harry Potter. _

_Also, please remember that i'm Dutch. English is not my native language, so there may be mistakes. Sorry about that._

_Please let me know how you liked it?_

_For the readers of my other stories, i am working on both of them. 750 and 843 words each, so there really is more coming. Christmas holidays are coming up, maybe i can write more then._

* * *

**_His Eyes._**

The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were filled with the sadness and weariness of a life filled with hardship. They reminded her of her own eyes after a particular bad day on the job. But then he laughed at something those twin red-haired menaces did and all the sadness vanished from his eyes for just a moment. He should laugh more often.

She was standing in the doorway of that strange wizarding house for a while now. Keeping to the shadows, just observing the people cramped in the room she had yet to enter fully. There were a shock of red haired people, but seeing as this was their house, that really wasn't a surprise. There was a bushy haired girl standing with one of the young red headed people and a black haired boy. She figured they were the famous Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were laughing and talking. She looked away, they reminded her of how she, Xander and Willow had been, but never would be again.

Dumblebee, or what's his name was there, as well as a tall black man with a golden hoop trough one ear. A girl who kept changing hair and eye color and a tall greasy haired man who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. A strict looking woman with her hair in a bun and a incredible stunning looking blonde hanging on the arm of the long haired red-head.

And him. The one with the sad eyes and prematurely graying hair. Keeping to the side of room, not quite joining in the festivities, just observing the others having fun. Every once in while someone would sit by him and talk a little before moving on.

To her chagrin her eyes kept being drawn to him. She was perfectly happy staying in her shadows, bitching at Giles in her mind.

_'This is important, Buffy. Wizards can be useful allies. They already know about the demons and darkness, and having more magic on our side could truly be beneficial to us. As could having Slayers on their side to them._

_It would also be rude to turn down a invitation to a Christmas party. Now you're the only one in England at the present. You're going.'_

And that was that. Here she was, at a Christmas party given by wizards she hardly knew. Feeling butterflies in her stomach that hadn't been there since Angel every time she looked at, what she was pretty sure was, a werewolf.

Ah what the hell, it was the season and all that crap. She moved slowly out of her trusty shadows and walked to the werewolf.

"Hi, Buffy Summers" she said, holding out her hand.

"Remus Lupin" he replied, shaking her hand.

"So, werewolf huh?"

"Slayer, huh?" he replied with a smirk, but a weary look in his eyes.

"With a strict 'no killing werewolves' policy." She reassured him. "Maybe put them to sleep when they're fuzzy, but no killing."

"I sense a story there."

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Done"

She relaxed into the couch cushions. Maybe the night wouldn't be such a loss after all.

The End.

**Feed the author and review. Please?**


	2. Fashion CordeliaAres

_Dislaimer: I don't own Cordelia or Ares. I also don't own the... uhm..five shows they appeared in._

_Authors Note: Not my best, but I saw the pairing and I couldn't help myself. Not meant to be serious. Does 412 words count as a drabble?  
Written for the Fic For All at Twisting The Hellmouth._

* * *

**_Fashion_**

"Oh my _God_!"

Ares felt very pleased. The beautiful mortal clearly knew who he was and knew how to address him.

"Who choice your outfit?! I hope you fired them! I mean, the leather pants are okay, but metal studs? On a leather vest? That's so last century! And is your ego so big that you think you don't need a shirt? And a beard? What, you're to lazy to shave in the morning? And long hair went out of fashion in the eighties!"

What?! She, a mortal, thought she could talk that way to him? He was Ares! God of War!  
Not that he understood even half of what she just said, he understood that she wasn't complimenting him on being the best looking God this side of Mount Olympus!

"You cannot talk to me that way, mortal! I am Ares, God of War!" And he let loose a fire bold, neatly frying the bird that had been annoyingly chirping on a branch nearby.

The mortal in front of him was completely unimpressed with either his title or good aim.

"Yeah? Goodie for you. Making war keep you too busy to choose some fashionable clothes?"

Cordelia looked around, muttering to herself.  
"Come on, Angel. Doyle send me to this dimension of no fashion, he can send you too. So what if he didn't actually mean to send me here? When has that ever stopped you. You had better not wait until after Buffy's anual Christmas call!"

She looked to the ground, contemplating if she could sit down in the mini skirt she was wearing.  
Ares was steaming. Who did the mortal think she was? She was no Xena! She couldn't just ignore him like that! He'd get her attention!  
He grabbed the beautiful girl around her thin waist, dibbed her back and kissed her deeply.  
At first the girl froze, then her arms wound around his neck and she started kissing him back.

There was a crack and then;  
"Uhm, Cordelia?"  
Cordelia broke the best kiss she ever had and looked at the one who so rudely interrupted her. And just when she started to have fun too!  
Angel managed to look both sheepish and confused. The axe and broad sword in his hands pointing harmlessly to the ground.

"Hi Angel. Bye Angel. Pick me up in the new year." And she resumed kissing the handsome man. Pity about his awful fashion sense. Ah well, she almost had Xander looking good by the time they broke up, she could fix this one as well.

Doyle had without knowing given her the best Christmas gift ever!

The End.

**_Feed the author and review. Please?_**


End file.
